Home Sacrificed
by magicmumu
Summary: All I knew was that we had to keep moving, all I could feel was her hand in mine... Femslash Warning: Pansy/Female of Your Choice


Home Sacrificed

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Pansy/? (f/f)

Summary: All I knew was that we had to keep moving, all I could feel was her hand in mine...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to JK Rowling, Scolastic publishing, and Warner Brothers.

Notes: As always, this one is for my friend zagury. I forgot the exact wording of your prompt, so I hope this still portrays what you wanted.

I can hear her breathing behind me, as it is louder than my own as we ran. To where, we weren't exactly sure. All I knew was that we had to keep moving. All I could feel was her hand in mine. "Please. We must rest." she begged.

"We can't!" I told her. "If we stop, they will catch up to us and find us." I lowered my voice as I added, "If they find us, they will force us apart." Her face became sad, and I knew that she felt the same way as I did about that. We didn't not want to be seperated, not again. She nodded as we went on. Though I knew her feet were hurting and her lungs were probably about ready to burst, we kept on going. I felt the same. I ached everywhere, especially in my heart, where it pounded so furiously in fear around the swell of my love for her, and a chill ran down my spine. These were the only things that kept me in front of her as we ran. We knew that we had to keep on through the night. That way they were sure to lose track of us.

Our fingers remained locked together, and I would look back at her every few seconds. She gave me a small smile to reassure me, but I could tell that she was almost ready to give up. I wondered briefly how she must have felt to leave behind the only family, the only world she ever knew just so she could be wrong and abnormal with me. Maybe I should have just let her go. She would receive a small punishment, as she was the innocent in the whole thing. She could easily convince them that I had a spell on her, and she would be let free. I let my fingers slip a little bit as I jumped over a fallen log. As if to feel my thoughts, her grip tightened. "No Pansy!" she called breathlessly. "I've already decided that I'm going with you. Wherever we go, I know it will be home."

"When we get 'home', we'll never go home again," I told her, and I wondered if she understood my meaning.

"My home is with you, no matter where we are," she said. There was so much love in her voice and trust in her eyes that my heart broke, and I knew I had to do this. We did stop then, and I pulled her into me, our foreheads touching before our lips met one last time.

Suddenly, I pushed her to the ground. I pointed my wand at her and called, "Petrificus Totalis!" I watched as the love and trust left her, as she wondered why I would be doing this. "I'm sorry, my love. I can't do this to you. I will always love you." I hesitated for a second before putting a flair up into the sky. "Don't forget me." I Diapperated then, not too far away, so I could see what would happen next, but far enough away that I would see anyone if they were to discover my new location. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I saw the men come to get her as they looked around for the 'bandit' who had taken her, for surely I wouldn't be too far away. Two popping noises were heard, and two of the search party were gone, probably to go to the places I would most likely be.

Within days, I will be caught. I knew this. Either way, I would be off to Azkaban, and there was no guarentee that she wouldn't have gone with me once we were caught, had we stayed together. This way, she was the innocent victim of a kidnapping, and I could be the villian. She will be free, and she could live. She might hate me, yes, and that thought saddened me, but I hoped that in time that hatred will be because I am evil, not because I betrayed our dreams of being together. In the end, it just wouldn't have happened the way we always planned. We aren't in Hogwarts anymore. We were in a war now, and either way, we were destined to lose.


End file.
